


Object of my distraction

by myEttie



Series: object of my distraction [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myEttie/pseuds/myEttie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having gone to live with Bobby after their father's death Dean and Sam attend school like regular civilians. Dean is distracted by a cute boy in his PE class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Object of my distraction

Dean hadn't expected to really take to high school. He had spent the last 12 or so years on the road with his father and brother, attending school hadn't been a priority. 3 months here, 6 weeks there. It was only recently, following his father’s death that Dean and his brother Sam had been attending school like regular civilians.

Their father had died while working construction, freak accident, just one of those things. Dean and Sam had been gathered up by social services and sent to live with their Uncle Bobby. Bobby was a bit rough around the edges but he was their father’s oldest friend and only wanted the best for John's boys.

Bobby was a mechanic and promised Dean he would teach him everything he knew and help him fix up John's 67 Impala on one condition. Dean had to attend school regularly and at least try to apply himself to his lessons. Dean loved the Impala; it was second only to Sam in his affections. He was determined to restore it and he knew he needed Bobby’s help to succeed. So to school he went.

Sam loved school and his enthusiasm seemed to be rubbing off on Dean. Dean was surprised to find the lessons easier than he expected. It appeared that some of his previous schooling had actually stuck. History was still a bit of an issue, but math, English, science, PE, Spanish and wood shop were actually going really well. His English teacher Crowley seemed to have had exceptionally low expectations of Dean, he looked positively stunned when Dean got a solid B+ on his first paper on Lady Macbeth.

Being tall and naturally athletic the baseball coach and football coach seemed to be engaging in a battle of wills to try and get Dean on their teams. Dean had been in PE, dodge ball was the order of the day, and apparently Dean's throwing arm had gotten him noticed. Dean hadn't decided if he was ready to commit to a sports team just yet, he felt he needed a few weeks to settle in. Beside he wasn't sure how potential team mates would react if they found out he was gay.

Castiel was in Dean's PE class. He also noticed Dean's throwing arm, and his running legs, and his smiling face and his stupid green eyes. Castiel was quiet and studious, many considered him a nerd, he had the requisite glasses after all. Not to mention good grades. He was also a decent athlete, but during Deans first class he had been sidelined with a sprained ankle and forced to watch from the bench. It had been a strange kind of torture. Castiel had only recently admitted to his family that he was gay. Some days he wondered if maybe he was wrong, maybe he was asexual, no one seemed to draw his interest, not in the way described by his peers. But then he had seen Dean. So yeah, Castiel was gay.

Dean was in the cafeteria, hamburger day, otherwise known as Tuesday, when he first saw him. Someone was acting the maggot down the line somewhere, pushing and jostling those beside him, who in turned jostled those beside them, which resulted in Castiel bumping in to him.

"Sorry," a surprisingly deep voice mumbled. Dean looked to his side, a slim boy, probably Dean's age and almost Dean's height stood beside him.

"S' OK," Dean replied. The other boy looked up, Dean was frozen in place by the deepest blue eyes he had ever seen. His breath caught as his brain desperately tried to restart.

"I'm Dean, Dean Winchester," he finally managed to croak out.

Cas was waiting for his own brain to restart. It had been a little over a week since he had seen Dean in PE. He had begun to hope he had imagined his attractiveness, but no, seeing him this close up made it apparent that Castiel had underestimated it. It took a few seconds but Castiel finally realised Dean had introduced himself, and now looked at him expectantly.

"Ugh, I'm Castiel, Castiel Novak."

Dean smiled in response, "Castiel, that is quite the mouthful. Can I call you Cas?"

Castiel could only manage a nod. He'd known Dean maybe a full minute and already Dean had a nickname for him. That was a good sign right?

Dean had to proceed up the lunch line, smiling at Cas before he moved on. He spotted his brother and made his way to Sam’s table.

“Hey Sammy.” A set of hazel eyes surrounded by long shaggy hair glared at Dean.

“It’s Sam. Who was that guy you were talking to?” Sam flicked his fork in the general direction of the lunch line where Cas was moving toward his own table.

“Ugh, just some guy, I think we have PE together.” Dean blushed slightly, he had belatedly realised that the boy with the dark hair should have been familiar to him. He had noticed him sitting on the bench last week, chewing on the end of a pencil. He had been too far away for Dean to be struck by his blue eyes as he had been today. Sam wasn’t fooled, he grinned at his brother shaking his head ruefully.

“If you say so.”

For the next few weeks Dean felt as though he was stalking Cas, or maybe Cas was stalking him. They only had PE and history together yet Dean felt he could spot Cas in any crowded hallway or assembly. Dean’s green eyes seemed to be drawn to Cas’s blue gaze wherever he went.

Like now as he waited by his P.O.S car for Sam, he’d spotted him. A group of maybe 20 students made their way to the library, there off to one side head bent, trench coat flapping about was Cas. Dean’s insides seemed to contract at the sight of him, a warmth pooling in his stomach. Dean fancied Cas, he had admitted that much to himself. He just didn’t know what to do about it. He didn’t know if Cas was interested in him or not. Sometimes their eyes would meet in PE , they would both smile, and maybe fumble the ball, but that was hardly conclusive.

He sat level with Cas in History and tried valiantly not to stare at him the whole time. It was difficult; History just didn’t hold his interest the way Cas’s serious “I’m focused on this book” face could. Sometimes Cas would catch him staring, he’d always tilt his head curiously before Dean would look away. That was also inconclusive.

 

Cas didn’t mean to stalk Dean, but it felt like he was doing so regardless. Aside from PE and History Cas should barely cross paths with Dean. There were students in the school that he’d known years who he wouldn’t see from one end of the week to the next. Somehow when it came to Dean he just kept ending up where he was.

Cas liked to watch Dean covertly, he liked to think that sometimes he caught Dean watching him, but that was likely his imagination. Dean might be new to the school but he had fitted right in and seemed to be on a fast track to being the most popular student in the history of forever. Even the teacher’s seemed to love him.

Cas had overheard Crowley, one of the toughest English teachers singing Dean’s praises to the school councilor one lunch time. Dean had been at school over six weeks; he had joined the baseball team and seemed to have made a few friends, Gabe and Benny for sure, two of his team mates. Cas had heard a few girls lamenting the fact that Dean didn’t seem to be interested in dating. Lisa and Jo had both been rumored to have asked Dean out but to no avail. This gave Cas reason to hope, Lisa and Jo were very popular and objectively Cas could see why they would be considered attractive. For Dean to say no to both of them could be telling Cas thought, or he could just be focusing on school.

 

Dean had finally decided to try out for baseball and was added to the roster almost immediately. His team mates seemed pretty cool. Benny and Gabriel were absolute jocks, but they didn't seem to use their powers and popularity for evil. They never gave Dean a hard time for staring randomly at Cas. For example, occasionally they would raise an eyebrow or throw Dean a knowing look. They also knew Dean had been asked out by the two prettiest girls in school and that he had turned them both down. It seemed they were pretty good at drawing conclusions, Gabe even commented “Course you said no, you’ve got your eye on a certain blue eyed angel.”

 

It was hamburger day again. Dean was in the queue contemplating Gabes comment. It had been a statement of fact, completely judgment free and it had given Dean courage. If he could get Cas alone he’d talk to him, maybe get around to asking him out. Dean had been lost in his musings and forgot to move forward in the line causing the person who had just stood next to him to bump his shoulder.

“Oh sorry,” Dean recognised the deep voice immediately, grinning he replied,

“S’OK Cas.”

Cas’s eyes widened. “Hello Dean.”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, a slight nervous tick he had developed, as he spoke again: "You mind if I sit with you this lunch time?"

Cas figured he had miss heard, he thought for a second Dean had asked to sit with him. That can't have been right, "I'm sorry, what?"

"Oh, I just wondered if maybe I could sit with you, you know for lunch." There is was again, Dean had asked to sit with him.

Cas stared at Dean for several seconds before tilting his head and replying, "Of course Dean"

They made their way to a table toward the back on the cafeteria. Sitting opposite each other they smiled timidly, dipping their heads they begun to eat. After a few minutes they both relaxed enough for conversation. Trading facts: age; both 16 nearly 17, siblings; one brother Sammy, one sister Anna. Parents, both passed, living with an Uncle. Parents, both living but mainly MIA. Music preferences, classic rock. Music preference anything except techno dance. Movies, action, sci fi. Movies: black and white classics or Marvel. On and on until the bell sounded for class.

Dean hadn’t been quiet brave enoughto ask Cas out that first lunch time, but they seemed to have unconsciously decided that Tuesdays was lunch together day. Every other day Dean had lunch with Sam or some of his team mates. Cas had lunch with his friends Ash and Kevin. But Tuesdays were hamburgers with Cas, it quickly became the highlight of Dean’s week. Even if the tension in his stomach and slightly further south made it difficult to properly enjoy his food. Cas wasn’t sure how it became their thing, but lunch with Dean on a Tuesday just sort of happened.

 

Cas was surprised at how easy it became to be around him. Sure his stomach still tied its self in knots and he had to will certain parts of his anatomy to behave, but for the most part his brain could function enough that he could converse easily, even drawing the odd belly laugh from Dean.

It was Tuesday; Dean was sitting at their usual table waiting for Cas. He spotted him easily when he entered the cafeteria and smiled in greeting when he met Cas's eye. When he reached the table Cas ditched his trench coat, and stretched his arms high over his head before settling in to his chair. Dean's brain quit completely for a moment as he stared at the smooth skin that was exposed as Cas's t-shirt rode up as he stretched.

"Dean?"

Cas must have asked him something, but Dean had no clue. "Sorry man, I, uh, yeah, sorry you, hmm what?"

"I didn't saying anything Dean, you just looked a little stunned or something, are you OK?" Dean could hear the genuine concern in Cas's tone, for some reason that pleased Dean. Deciding it was about time to come clean Dean said,

"Your stretching, uhm yeah, kind of distracting that, my brain function was momentarily reduced."

Cas gaped at Dean, had the most attractive and popular guy in school really just paid him such a complement? Was Dean joking? He was smiling but he sounded sincere.

"You find me distracting?" Cas tilted his head, his confusion obvious.

"Very, it’s a good thing your only in my PE and History classes or I'd totally be failing everything" Dean shook his head as he spoke as if he couldn't quite believe what he had just admitted.

"Yes, that is a good thing. I trip over my feet more often than not in PE since you joined the class. I used to be a much better athlete." Cas's own confession had Deans head snapping up and his graze locking on to Cas's.

"Yes Dean, I find you distracting too."

The bell went just then and both boys had to head to class. Dean was tempted to suggest they ditch and continue their rather enlightening conversation but figured Cas wasn't the type to ditch and he didn't want to get caught out and have Bobby disappointed in him anyways.

Dean really wanted to talk to Cas after school, but he had baseball practice and figured he would have to wait until the following day. Less than 24 hours, he could handle that sure he could.

Cas knew Dean had practice; he contemplated going straight home after class. They could talk the following day, but you know what, he didn't want to wait. Gathering his books he shoved them in to his backpack and headed to the baseball pitch. He climbed half way up the stand and settled in to wait, dragging out his history homework to help pass the time. Cas didn't get much history done. Dean had spotted him in the stands and waved, from then on he smiled over in Cas's direction every chance he got, so much so that Cas suspected he wasn't pitching as well as usual. The coach was shouting at Dean the whole time, but Dean just shrugged and smiled over at Cas some more.

Practice ended but before Dean emerged from the locker room the baseball coach made his way over to Cas.

"Hey kid!" Cas raised his head from his homework and looked at the coach blankly. "Eh, you going to make it a habit to watch practice, now you and Dean, you know, whatever?"

Cas was struck dumb by the question; he couldn't formulate an answer if you paid him. Had the coach just assumed he and Dean were an item, WTF?

"I don't care who my boys date, I just need them to be able to focus. And kid, with you here, Dean couldn't pitch for shit! So do me a favour and skip practice yeah?" The coach half waved at Cas and headed back to the locker room.

Cas was still sitting dumb founded when Dean joined him. "Cas?" Dean sat down right next to Cas, their thighs touching. Dean leaned forward, resting his hands on his knees, angling his head toward Cas.

"Coach said you couldn't pitch for shit with me watching. He'd rather I didn't attend practice again. Though he didn't forbid me attending games" Dean laughed at that.

"I did mention that I find you distracting Cas, I wasn't lying." Dean placed his hand on Cas's knee giving it a slight squeeze.

Cas snapped his head round and stared at Dean for a moment. "I made no progress on my history essay." Cas admitted placing his hand on top of Deans, lacing their fingers together.

Dean brought his other hand up slowly to cup Cas's cheek. He stroked his thumb across Cas's cheek bone, drawing their faces closer together.

Cas knew Dean intended to kiss him. He appreciated Dean's careful ministrations, giving Cas an out if he wanted it. Cas did not want it. He brought his own hand up and placed it on Dean's shoulder, gently drawing Dean more toward him.

Cas's lips were soft under Dean's, he angled his head slightly sighing in to the kiss. Years of flitting from one place to another, never really having a place to call home, suddenly seemed worth it, if this kiss was his reward.

Cas had always been a little awkward, surviving high school unnoticed and unscathed had been his goal. Now with Dean's fingers running through his hair and Dean’s lips pressed softly against Castiels own he knew that was no longer possible. People would notice anyone who was associated with Dean; he was like a beacon. If things with Dean fell apart Cas knew it would hurt, so no way would he be unscathed. Cas found that he didn’t care, it would be worth it because right now, it felt soft, warm and welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. Should I write more of this? It's unbeta'd so i hope it makes sense.


End file.
